


Indeed

by arithilim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithilim/pseuds/arithilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be completely honest, Arthur really isn't sure what to think when he walks in the door to his apartment to find all the cushions missing from his couch and Merlin on the floor of his kitchen sitting on one of said cushions Indian style, eyes closed and hands upturned on knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is nyxelestia's fault. See, we were editing this wiki, and she said wiki editing was weird, and I said indeed, and then she said this: "indeed = random mental image of Arthur walking in home in a modern-day AU to find Merlin sitting crossed-legged all Buddha like and meditating." Six days later, I present you all with this. *headdesk*
> 
> Premise slightly crackish, but it pretty quickly devolves into porn. Erm, first forray both into sexytimes and Merlin fandom. And I find it ironic that out of all the Merlin fics I have half done on my computer, I finish the porn first. *sigh*
> 
> Beta'd by Nyxelestia

To be completely honest, Arthur really isn’t sure what to think when he walks in the door to his apartment to find all the cushions missing from his couch and Merlin on the floor of his kitchen sitting on one of said cushions Indian style, eyes closed and hands upturned on knees.

After opening and closing his mouth on various iterations of “What are you doing?” and “Was it necessary to throw my couch cushions around?” Arthur finally shakes his head and settles on saying “Well, the airport was pretty deserted today,” as if it is completely ordinary to come home from a week long business trip to find one’s lover had apparently adopted the ways of Buddha. Or Gandhi. Whatever. Though, given that he’s dating _Merlin_ after all, perhaps such occurrences _are_ completely ordinary.

Merlin just cracks open an eye and sends him a vaguely irritated glare. “Shh! I’m meditating here!” he scolds, before reclosing the eye and melting back into his blank look.

Arthur just rolls his eyes and leans back against the counter to observe. His gaze falls to the gentle curve of Merlin’s neck, the pale forearms exposed, the way his eyelashes brush the milky skin of his cheekbones, drinking in the sight of Merlin in the flesh at last. A week was really just too long to be without this, Arthur mused.

“You’re staring at me,” Merlin comments after a beat.

“Am not,” Arthur answers, mostly out of habit.

“You are. I know you are,” Merlin says back, his lips starting to quirk at the edges.

“You can't know that! You have your eyes closed!” Arthur protests.

Merlin smirks. “Which you wouldn’t know unless you were staring at me!” he exclaims triumphantly, opening both eyes this times as he grins, bright and unrestrained, at Arthur.

Arthur huffs out a laugh, even as his chest constricts at the sight. Damn, but he missed this. “You are such an idiot,” he declares.

“And you’re a prat,” Merlin answers fondly. “One who is disturbing my meditation, I might add.”

Arthur shakes his head. “Should I even ask why you’ve decided to impersonate Gandhi?” he asks wryly.

Merlin tuts. “Didn’t you pay attention in History? Gandhi was Hindu, not Buddhist.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Are you really going to lecture me on world religions right now?”

A speculative gleam enters Merlin’s gaze. “Oh, is there something else you’d rather be doing?” he asks, deliberately looking him up and down.

Arthur’s breath catches in his throat, and he swallows heavily, pushing off the counter to walk to stand right over Merlin.

“Oh, there’s a lot of things,” Arthur said huskily, looking meaningfully down into blue eyes, loving how they darkened and widened at his words, how that graceful spine arched and curved ever so slightly back, so subtly wanton, and so completely _Merlin_ any blood remaining elsewhere in Arthur’s body abruptly diverted course downwards.

"Mhmm," Merlin answers, looking up at Arthur through half-lidded eyes. "Perhaps you'd better tell me about them then," he suggests, shakily climbing to his feet, so that he's standing right in front of Arthur, not quite touching but so, so close.

His face is inches away from Arthur’s, eyes flicking down to his mouth and back up, and all Arthur can think about is how much he missed this.

“I want to kiss you,” he murmurs, "I want to bite and suck and tease until you can think straight," hovering above Merlin’s mouth before leaning in to close the distance and crashing their mouths together. It’s sweet and desperate all at once, and as Arthur sucks Merlin’s bottom lip into his mouth, Merlin buries his hands in Arthur's hair and makes that whining noise in the back of his throat that Arthur can't resist, and he proprietorially licks his way into Merlin's mouth, owning, claiming.

They break apart gasping with a soft disappointed sound from Merlin, but then Arthur's shoving him back up against the kitchen wall, hands gripping at wrists and hips hard enough to bruise.

"I want to pin you here and ravage your mouth," Arthur mutters against his ear, shoving hands up Merlin's thin t-shirt to trace along the soft, smooth skin, "and then I want to suck my way down your neck, biting as I go leaving marks that will show for days so everyone who sees you will know you're mine." He sucks hard at the spot just under Merlin's ear to make his point.

Merlin whimpers and jerks his hips up, searching for contact, friction, anything, but Arthur's not having any of it.

"Patience," Arthur teases, pinching a nipple before tugging the shirt up and off.

"Such a tease," Merlin complains breathily, but raises his arms all the same to assist.

Arthur just grins at him rakishly. "You love it, so shut up," he commands, moving back in to claim Merlin's mouth hard, effectively silencing any potential protests.

Arthur's hands are everywhere, running up and down the newly-bared flesh, cupping shoulders, hips, teasing nipples, and Merlin simply fists the back of his lover's shirt and gives himself over to feeling, wanting, needing.

Arthur breaks away, pausing only to suck in a deep breath, before moving back in to press frantic kisses all over Merlin's mouth.  His hands come up to clumsily undo his own buttons, still kissing. Merlin whines, wanting the shirt off already, and brings his own fingers around to bat away Arthur's shaking hands and do it himself.

By the time he finally finishes, and pushes the shirt off broad shoulders, Arthur's moved on to sucking and nipping at his neck, pausing to lavish attention on sharply-defined collar bones. And then the shirt's off, and his Arthur is pressed up to him, chest to chest, no space in between sweaty skin, and Merlin thinks, _yes_, and, _more_.

And then Arthur's instigating his knee in between Merlin's thighs, rubbing teasingly at the hard bulge he finds there, and Merlin can't help moaning into his mouth and grinding his hips down because, god, that feels so good.  Arthur huffs a laugh against Merlin's lips, and Merlin's not going to just take that, revenge is definitely necessary, and then Arthur's biting back a moan of his own as Merlin's hand slides down his trousers' waistband to cup him through his pants, squeezing enough for him to definitely feel it, but not enough to be any sort of relief.

"Not the only one who can tease," Merlin gasps out, stroking lightly, as Arthur releases his lips to bury his face in Merlin's neck, mouthing at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

But this is Arthur, who's never backed away from a challenge in his life, and Merlin's hand is firmly, if a bit shakily, drawn out of Arthur's trousers, and pressed against the wall, before Arthur, with no other warning, drops to his knees in front of Merlin.

Merlin stops breathing for a second as gentle, determined hands reach up to slide under the waistband of his sweatpants and drag them down, past his knees and out of the way. He's not wearing anything underneath, and he sees the way Arthur's eyes widen as he comes face to face with his erection standing out proud and hard.

Arthur just stares at it a moment, taking in the way the head glistens already with precum, before leaning forward to delicately lick at the very tip.

Merlin shudders, hands flying down to cup the back of Arthur's head, and presses his hips forwards, silently begging.

Arthur pulls back, and looks up at him, drinking in the flushed, disheveled figure, the lust-darkened eyes, the dilated pupils, and decides that he's never going on another business trip if it means an entire week without seeing this.

"Arthur," Merlin breathes, bringing him back to the present, and it's all the encouragement he needs to move forward again and swallow Merlin down.

"Fuck," Merlin moans, dragging out the word, as his head falls back to thump against the wall.

Arthur pulls off him with an obscene slurp. "No, Merlin, that's later," Arthur chides, and reaches a hand up to grip him, licking base to tip before taking him in his mouth again.

The thing is, Arthur loves this, loves sucking cock, loves being on his knees and yet having Merlin completely at his mercy. He loves the familiar stretch of his lips around Merlin's length, surprisingly thick for someone barely more than skin and bones, and he loves knowing he's fucking excellent at this, at being able to completely wreck his Merlin in minutes.

He sucks harder, using his tongue skillfully, loving the loud moans Merlin isn't even trying to hold back any more, and the way he can't help jerking his hips, so that Arthur has to reach his hands up to hold them down.

He's rocking now, fucking his mouth on Merlin, sucking in time. His jaw is starting to ache and his lips burn from the stretch, but it's completely worth it to hear Merlin's ragged breathing and feel the hands clutch tightly in his hair.

He knows Merlin is getting close, and sucks harder, rewarded by a hands clutching his shoulders as Merlin gasps, "Gonna come."

Arthur just hums encouragingly and takes him all the way down, doing the thing with his tongue he knows Merlin can't resist, and then Merlin's coming, his entire body tensed as he comes in long, glorious pulses down Arthur's throat.

Arthur, almost reluctantly, pulls off, and grins up at a wrecked Merlin. Merlin though just tugs impatiently on his shoulders, and, knowing what he wants, Arthur rises on shaky legs, meeting Merlin's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Merlin immediately shoves his hand down Arthur's trousers, wrapping around Arthur's cock and strokes him quickly. Arthur had already been so hard, and watching Merlin come apart above him certainly hadn't helped, and it isn't long at all before he's burying his face in Merlin's neck and coming in his pants. He sags against Merlin after, effectively pinning him to the wall, and Merlin withdraws his hand, slowly bringing it up to his face to lick his fingers clean.

Arthur watches, eyes wide, before need overtakes him, and he _has_ to crash his mouth down on Merlin's again. The flavors of their come mix together in a headily familiar blend and their tongues tangle lazily together, and Arthur can't help but think it tastes like coming home.

\---

Later, they're lying naked and in bed, messy with sweat and come, and deliciously exhausted. Merlin's head is resting on Arthur's chest, and he can't help but stroke his fingers through the sweaty black hair while Merlin absently draws patterns on his stomach. Neither is ready to let go of the other just yet.

"So what was with the whole meditation thing earlier?" Arthur eventually sees fit to ask, because really he is a bit curious.

Merlin laughs softly the sound muffled into his chest, before tipping his chin up to look Arthur in the eyes. "Well, what else was I supposed to do while you were off galvanizing the countryside, terrorizing your employees? One of us needs to develop some inner chi."

Arthur gives a half-hearted shove at his shoulder. "I was hardly terrorizing them," he mutters petulantly, though it's a little hard to maintain his pout when he's feeling so blissfully fucked out and Merlin is nuzzling his shoulder.

"You were," Merlin informs him, blue eyes sparkling. "And unless we want bad karma to follow us everywhere, I figured I better start being proactive about things."

Arthur rolls his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly. "So, I'm going to have to put up with having a little disciple of Gandhi around now?" His eyes narrow. "This had better not interfere with sex," he warns.

Merlin slowly takes on a lazy grin, shifting so he's Arthur's hips, looking down. "Well you know," he says conversationally, reaching out to run a hand teasingly down Arthur's chest, "some Hindu sects still consider Kama Sutra a sacred text."

Arthur tips his head back with a bitten-back moan as Merlin rocks his hips down against Arthur's. "Well," he manages after a moment. "We wouldn't want to, ah, offend the gods..." He drags Merlin down for a hard kiss.

"Of course," Merlin answers with a gasp as they break away. "Best get to it."

Arthur smirks, flipping them over. "Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + concrit are very much appreciated, since I'm fairly nervous about posting this :)


End file.
